


El breve espacio en el que no estás

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10pairings: 10. Tsunayoshi Sawada* Estaba imantado a él; era una persona a la que le costaba hacer amigos por la sencilla razón de que no le interesaba tenerlos. En el presente menos que menos. No era algo que hubiera pasado antes, pero una voz dentro de él no dejaba de gritarle "previsible".</p>
            </blockquote>





	El breve espacio en el que no estás

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : R.
> 
>  **Género** : Romance.
> 
>  **Pareja** : 10. Tsunayoshi Sawada.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 019. Crema del cielo. [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3918 palabras.
> 
>  **Resumen** : Estaba imantado a él; era una persona a la que le costaba hacer amigos por la sencilla razón de que no le interesaba tenerlos. En el presente menos que menos. No era algo que hubiera pasado antes, pero una voz dentro de él no dejaba de gritarle "previsible".
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Uso de drogas.
> 
>  **Nota** : Me decepcionó tanto el final del manga que no sé qué va a salir de esto, pero sigo amando esta pareja hasta el fin de los tiempos ò.ó.
> 
>  **Nota 2** : Pido perdón, sé que esto era un longfic al principio, pero después de tanto pensarlo y rehacerlo, me di cuenta de que debería dejar pasar más el tiempo. Dado que estoy con la Universidad, es horrible tener la presión de estudiar y hacer un longfic al mismo tiempo. Sé que no va a salir bien si no tengo la cabeza puesta en el fic. Así que lo hice one shot. Espero que a nadie le moleste, de todos modos tengo en mente hacer el long fic, solo que no ahora, por el momento.

Habían pasado ya cinco años y seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero a la vez había cambiado. En esa contradicción hallaba que, si bien todavía no se había declarado a Kyoko, al menos estaba seguro de que era a ella a quien quería a su lado, como futura esposa del décimo Vongola. O mejor sería decir del Neo Vongola Primo del Noveno. Un título demasiado largo y pomposo para su gusto.

Esa era otra de las indecisiones que aún, después de cinco años, lo seguía acosando, pero en esa otra contradicción hallaba que, si bien todavía no lo era, seguía estando seguro de que no quería serlo.

Por eso, algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero en aspectos muy concretos, Tsuna seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Para sumar más dramas, a su ya de por sí dramática existencia, debía lidiar con la naturaleza de su Tormenta.

Se había acostumbrado a su carácter explosivo, a esa capacidad que tenía de meterse y de meterlo en problemas a una velocidad que asombraría a un corredor de fórmula uno. Había aprendido también a controlarlo, a ejercer un poco el papel de manipulador; pero en el buen sentido. Él no empleaba ese poder de persuasión para beneficios personales, a veces lo hacía en pos de Gokudera, para evitar que se metiera en más problemas de los que ya de por sí vivía.

Reborn había crecido lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo creyera que era un fidedigno hermano menor; ya no viajaba sobre su espalda o su cabeza, ahora lo seguía al lado, de una manera incluso metafórica.

La casa de los Sawada se sentía vacía, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a las ausencias. Bianchi había vuelto a Italia, prometiéndole amor eterno a un bebé, paradoja que la sumía en una dura dicotomía. ¿Convertirse o no en una pedófila a ojos de muchos?

I-Pin finalmente había decidido dejar la organización, volver con su familia y tener una vida más normal. Porque claro, allí, en Namimori era técnicamente imposible gozar de algo llamado "normalidad".

Fûta había sido el último en irse, pero él era como las estaciones: iba y venía. Solía viajar a Japón cuando acaecía la primavera porque a Basil le encantaba acompañarlo a ver los imponentes cerezos florecer. Luego, volvía a irse a mediados del otoño, para actualizar sus estadísticas, mientras que Basil regresaba a Italia, a seguir con el trabajo.

Lambo era quién más les recordaba a los jóvenes el paso del tiempo, ya no vestía con el típico traje de ternera, ni tampoco tenía un afro mágico que se asemejaba a la galera de un mago. Ahora vestía de etiqueta, con una camisa que simulaba las manchas de una vaca, cuando no debía usar la de la escuela. Siempre estaba acicalándose, tal vez porque comenzaba a estar pendiente de las muchachitas del último año. Lambo experimentaba lo que, según en palabras del ex Arcobaleno, eran "los primeros ardores de juventud".

Poco a poco Namimori empezó a quedar "vacía", sobre todo a medida que el trabajo empezaba a trasladarse a Italia. En Japón estaban construyendo la base, tal cual como los Vongola hacían con sus propias vidas. Ryohei se había dedicado al boxeo profesional, de Chrome no se solía saber nada por largos periodos de tiempo, aunque era frecuente encontrarla junto a Ken o Chikusa en cualquier parte de Namimori. Mientras que Yamamoto estudiaba abogacía, a la par que ayudaba a su padre con el restaurante; les iba tan bien que cada vez debían contratar más empleados y en temporada alta el negocio parecía quedarles chico.

Y Hayato… él había hecho lo mismo durante los últimos cinco años: orbitar alrededor de su Sol personal, tal como lo hacen los planetas. Estaba imantado a Tsuna. A este no le molestaba compartir una amistad así, ahora que Yamamoto no tenía tanto tiempo, entre los estudios y el trabajo, pasaba muchísimo tiempo a solas con la Tormenta.

No dejaban de llamar al otro cada vez que programaban una salida, fuera con quien fuera. Y si pasaban un día sin verse, conversaban al menos por teléfono. La amistad se había afianzado al punto de que parecían una feliz pareja, porque tal como lo haría una pareja, ellos no necesitaban de excesivas palabras para darse a entender, ni tampoco precisaban abrir la boca para decir "prefiero ir contigo"; era algo que se daba por sobre entendido.

A veces, incluso, tenían el _descuido_ de no avisarle a nadie de sus salidas, como si buscaran adrede estar solos. Es que habiendo otras personas alrededor era difícil hablar de temas muy puntuales, de esos asuntos personales que solo se hablan con un amigo muy, pero muy cercano.

¿Quién no tiene un amigo así, que precisa llamar para hablar sobre cuestiones íntimas que no puede conversar con otra persona? Con ninguna otra persona. Para Tsuna era extraño, para Gokudera era típico. Pese a que consideraba hasta al cabeza de césped como un amigo, siempre había sido el décimo quién representaba ese papel primordial en su vida.

Era una persona a la que le costaba hacer amistad por la sencilla razón de que no le interesaba tenerla. En el presente menos que menos, porque la amistad de Tsuna era suficiente para él. Valía por mil para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

A un lobo solitario, que no le agrada estar en manada, le abruman las masas. Por eso Gokudera siempre era de los que escapaban de reuniones numerosas y se cobijaba en la amistad que le brindaba el décimo. Ya no se trataba de la mafia, de la seguridad de su jefe, de anillos, cajas y rayos mágicos de colores.

Gokudera eso lo tenía en claro, Tsuna no tanto. Habían tenido percances con otras Familias y pequeñas rencillas internas, batallas que supieron solucionar. No en vano Reborn se había quedado en Japón junto a su pupilo; pero la vida parecía haber decidido darles una tregua en ese aspecto.

Y claro, nada puede ser tan maravilloso, por tanto tiempo. La felicidad ha de ser efímera, componerse de momentos aislados, empañada durante breves instantes por la desazón que generan los llamados malos ratos. Tsuna sabía bien de eso, era especialista en coleccionar malos ratos, momentos bochornosos y millones de "tierra trágame, ¡ _ya_!".

Podía mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que no, que no se había dado cuenta, que nada de eso era real, pero lo cierto es que ya no tenían quince años, ya no eran niños y ya habían tenido aventuras y desventuras en el plano amoroso; enamoramientos fugaces, corazones rotos, sentimientos correspondidos.

Como dos chicos de su edad, no platicaban del tema más de lo necesario, sus momentos más personales e intrínsecos se daban cuando el silencio se tornaba ameno mientras, por ejemplo, miraban las estrellas.

Era un silencio que daba lugar a reflexionar, a preguntar, a responder. A veces también uno de los dos forzaba esos momentos, prescindiendo de las estrellas y el silencio. Eso era cuando requerían hablar de algo que no podía ser dilatado un segundo más. Al demonio con las estrellas.

De todos modos no era algo que se diera a diario, ni tampoco necesitaban decirle al otro cómo se sentían. Cuando se es amigo, las emociones muchas veces se saben o se intuyen sin necesidad de expresarlas.

Por eso, si lo conocía tanto, si tenían una relación tan estrecha, no podía engañarse y decirse que no se había dado cuenta; y lo que más temía Tsuna era ese carácter tan franco del otro.

Sabía que tarde o temprano la tormenta caería sobre él, como un auténtico huracán, arrasaría con todo y lo dejaría sin armas para defenderse.

Había tratado de evitarlo, así como de evitar también pensar en ello, pero una noche, y sin necesidad de alcohol de por medio, pasó tal como lo temió. Porque si la situación no se daba, ellos la creaban, y eso hizo Gokudera.

Lo acompañó, como siempre hacía, hasta la casa. Pasó a la sala y luego a su cuarto, cuarto que ya no compartía con Reborn.

Gokudera sacó de su mochila el cuaderno en el que supuestamente hacía apuntes de las clases a las que nunca asistía, a una carrera tan irrisoria como lo era criptozoología. Tsuna siempre se había preguntado cómo hacía para aprobar y sacar tan buenas notas, para responderse lo evidente: que cerebro le sobraba, además de interés. Era una carrera tan para él.

Sobre ese cuaderno puso la pequeña piedra que empezó a picar ante la atenta mirada de Tsuna, escuchando su parloteo nervioso. Notaba que el ambiente era distinto, pese a que no estaban haciendo nada fuera de lo habitual.

Quizás habían sido las sonrisas que esa noche Gokudera le había dedicado, siempre eran especiales, pero estas fueron distintas de una manera que Tsuna no supo adivinar hasta poco después. O tal vez había sido la manera particular en el que lo había estado observando, cuando se distraía lo suficiente como para no reparar en que tenía un atento fisgón.

Armó el cigarrillo que Tsuna llamaba "feliz" y lo compartieron, entre risas y pequeños tragos a una botella empezada de jugo de uva, hombro como hombro. Quizás había sido su culpa por dejarse llevar, por dar más de tres pitadas, que era lo que solía dar. Podía echarle la culpa a cualquier factor, pero no habían sido condicionantes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Gokudera encima de él, gimiéndole en la cara mientras le mordía los labios, y todo, todo le parecía tan natural que, paradójicamente, le resultaba extraño. Porque no era algo que hubiera pasado antes, sin embargo una voz dentro de él no dejaba de gritarle "previsible".

Había sido tan previsible que acabarían así, tarde o temprano. Hasta incluso Reborn se lo había insinuado, pero más que nada como a modo de advertencia disfrazado de consejo.

Algo se quebró, fue un antes y un después.

Lo despidió en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa, pero cuando lo vio marcharse de espalda sabía que se estaba yendo un Gokudera muy distinto al que había llegado a su vida. O tal vez no, quizás era el mismo, pero era indudable que ocupaba otro lugar. Un lugar que nunca había pretendido que ocupase.

Supo, al despertar al otro día, que sería imposible volver atrás, que acababa de tirar por la borda una amistad de años, un lazo especial y, lo más preocupante, había mezclado el trabajo con el amor… pero ya, se suponía que a él no le interesaba la mafia. ¡Al demonio con la mafia, los anillos, las cajas y los rayos mágicos de colores!

Durante el desayuno, Reborn pudo leerle en la cara de su pupilo que este había hecho una de las suyas. Tsuna no sabía vivir sin dar pasos en falso; _todo él_ , era un desastre.

—¿Mal de amores? ¿O constipación?

Tsuna levantó la cabeza y miró al niño con sombrero y patillas sentado frente a él. Reborn bebió de su taza de leche sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ninguna de las dos.

Lambo siguió revolviendo con la cuchara el contenido de la taza, concentrándose en su desayuno; todavía estaba muy dormido como para darse cuenta de lo que hablaban los otros dos, ni tampoco le interesaba andar resolviendo acertijos a esa hora de la mañana.

—Me enteré que Kyoko Sasagawa ha rechazado a otro candidato potencial —pronunció con fingida ecuanimidad.

Tanto Lambo como Tsuna lo miraron con curiosidad. La única diferencia es que el mayor suspiró frotándose los ojos mientras el otro se perdía en cavilaciones.

—Quizás sea lesbiana.

Tsuna tuvo que darle un cachetazo en la nuca por semejante insinuación. Fue un golpe débil, al menos en comparación a las palizas que solía darle Reborn como escarmiento.

—¿Tú qué sabes de esas cosas, Lambo? —le reprochó.

—¿No sabes lo que es una lesbiana, Tsuna- _nii_?

—¡Sí! ¡La pregunta es cómo lo sabes tú!

Lambo arqueó las cejas, autosuficiente, sin dejar de revolver la taza; a ese paso iba a dejarle un agujero.

—Tengo amplios conocimientos del tema —se ufanó.

—Oh, ahora resulta que Lambo- _kun_ en realidad es Lambo-ko —bromeó Reborn con seriedad.

—¡Soy bien hombre! —se defendió el chico luego de deducir a qué iba esa acotación, le había costado entender el chiste.

—Cuando te salgan pelos ahí abajo, podrás decir que eres un hombre.

—Tsk, me lo dice un crío de siete años, ¡siete! —despotricó.

—Chicos, no peleen —canturreó Nana desde la cocina, tratando de aplacar la pelea en camino.

Tsuna suspiró, negó con la cabeza y bebió lo que le quedaba de café para agarrar sus cosas e irse cuanto antes a tomar el empleo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido hacia poco, no porque lo necesitase, era una de las tantas cosas que le había impuesto Reborn.

—Tsuna… —lo llamó el niño.

—¿Ahora qué?

—No me hables con ese tono —le reprendió, para enseguida ir al punto—: Algún día se va a cansar de esperar… —cerró los ojos en un gesto reflexivo—y ya no va a rechazar a potenciales candidatos.

Tsuna supo a lo que se refería, no necesitaba de más palabras. Asintió con desgana, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra, con un porte por demás desgarbado. Ahora que había crecido en largo, se parecía más a una caña de bambú al viento.

—No sé qué estás esperando —se quejó el Arcobaleno—, ¿esperas irrumpir el día de su boda, como en una película? —criticó. Lo creía tan capaz a Tsuna de ello. Era tan indeciso, que no se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica hasta que algo no lo orillara a eso. _Si no fuera por el último minuto, no se haría nada_ , dice una frase y cuánta verdad había en ella, aplicada en ese chico que, en ese preciso momento, lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo—. Bah, eso si quieres… —escondió la sonrisa bribona tras la taza—por ahí resulta ser que después de tantos años ya te has olvidado de ella.

—Más que amor, lo de Kyoko- _neesan_ es una obsesión —dijo Lambo, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado su opinión o dado permiso para inmiscuirse en la conversación y agregar algo que, si bien era muy coherente, saliendo de un chico de diez años sonaba como un disparate.

Fue Reborn quien le dio un cachetazo en la nuca, logrando que con eso sus dientes dieran contra la taza y que un poco del café con leche se volcase sobre sus prendas.

Tsuna se quedó absorto, pensando en lo último que le había dicho su pseudo-maestro. Pestañeó volviendo en sí y, sin ánimos de hablar con él sobre el tema, dejó la casa luego de saludar a su madre.

¿Podía ser posible? Lambo tenía unas ojeras del tamaño del monte Fuji y Reborn sonreía con esa mueca que parecía decir "lo sé". Se llevó una palma de la mano a la frente al recapacitar buscando las razones. Sus cuartos estaban pegados, ¿qué tanto podían haber gemido bajo los efectos pasajeros de la droga? Negó con la cabeza, era tarde por lamentarse de ser un corruptor de menores.

Y después tenía el tupé de preguntarse de dónde sacaba Lambo esas acotaciones como el de la lesbiana. Eso le llevó a pensar en Kyoko, y por efecto dominó, en Gokudera. Esa jornada trabajó en la tienda como un autómata, sin dejar de buscar alguna grieta que le permitiera escapar de la encrucijada en la que se hallaba.

Cuando se hizo la hora de cerrar, miró hacia el estacionamiento. El lugar que solía ocupar Gokudera cada tarde, de lunes a viernes, estaba vacío. No supo por qué, pero no se sintió decepcionado, por el contrario, podría decirse que se sintió aliviado.

Respondió con dejadez una pregunta que le había hecho su jefe y tomó su mochila para salir por la puerta automática. El sol se escondía detrás de unas gruesas nubes que auguraban lluvias.

La lluvia. Eso le llevó a pensar en la tormenta. En la mafia. Y en la nefasta suerte que tenía. Tomó una bocanada de aire y giró para irse a casa, en ese instante lo vio. Gokudera había pasado a buscarlo, como cada día.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Actuar con normalidad, como si lo ocurrido la noche anterior no hubiera pasado en verdad? Gokudera le ahorró las respuestas cuando soltó prenda, apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de jean gastado, demostrando lo nervioso que se sentía al respecto. Llevaba una remera negra con la estampa de una calavera y la leyenda "Kill me" y, sobre ella, una camisa escocesa roja y negra que le venía a recordar, con más nitidez, la noche anterior.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para enfrentar esa bochornosa situación. Lo era, porque no podía alejar de su mente ese mismo cuerpo que tenía enfrente, desnudo, sudoroso y jadeante. Por el Cielo, que sentía que el pantalón le quedaba chico ante un mero recuerdo. Nada más que un ligero recuerdo. Tragó saliva y esperó algo, una respuesta, una soga de la que sostenerse o con la cual ahorcarse, dependiendo de lo que Tsuna tuviera para decirle.

—Mira, Gokudera —se revolvió el pelo, maldiciendo su incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien—, yo… creo que… —suspiró y miró el suelo, era difícil hablar del tema mirándole a la cara.

De golpe recapacitó en todo aquello que había pensado sin pretenderlo, la imagen de Kyoko estaba impresa en su mente, aunada a las palabras de un chiquillo inexperto y entrometido como lo era Lambo. Sentía ganas de llorar, porque le costaba reconocer aquello.

—D-Décimo, ¿va a llorar? —se preocupó e intentó tomarlo de los hombros para calmarlo. Por el Cielo, que no se largase a llorar porque no podría, no soportaría la culpa y ni el suicidio lo expiaría—Por favor, n-no llore. Si quiere que le diga que me arrepiento, se lo digo.

—No, Gokudera —rió.

—Pero lo cierto es que no me arrepiento, aunque eso implique perder del todo mi título de mano derecha.

—No tendrías por qué- —quedó a medio decir, vio el ceño fruncido de la Tormenta que lo enmudeció.

—Sí, Décimo. Siempre estuvimos de acuerdo en que no se debe mezclar la mafia con asuntos personales, porque ya hemos visto que son nuestros seres queridos los que más sufren —arqueó las cejas, pensando en que su único ser querido era el chico que tenía enfrente, lo cierto es que eso sería ser egoísta con la figura de su hermana y demás compañeros de armas—. Yo no puedo ser su mano derecha y a la misma vez el hombre que lo ama, como nadie más lo hará. No es compatible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no lo es —Gokudera y sus lógicas indescifrables. Miró hacia un costado, murmurando algo que le costaba admitir incluso en ese crucial momento—. Además sé perfectamente por qué ese imbécil empezó a estudiar abogacía —miró a su décimo tratando de no ser duro, incluso sabiendo que era su naturaleza serlo—, aunque no me lo diga, yo me doy cuenta.

—¿Y desde cuándo te diste cuenta? —se alarmó—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Reborn te contó que-

—No necesito que nadie me diga nada, me doy cuenta —reiteró con énfasis.

Tsuna pestañeó, creyó que ese momento sería difícil a más no poder, porque ¿cómo explicarle al fanático que se proclamaba la mano derecha del décimo, que no podría serlo justamente? Reborn lo había convencido de aquello: la Lluvia tenía todos los dones que debe tener una auténtica mano derecha, y por ese motivo había empezado a estudiar abogacía. Todo a espaldas del fanático que ahora tenía enfrente.

Gokudera se había dado cuenta desde ese momento y si bien pudo haber competido contra Yamamoto, estudiar a la par la misma carrera y mesurarse para ganarse el título, en cambio tomó otro camino, bajo el gran condicionante de que se había dado cuenta de que, en verdad, nunca podría ser una mano derecha digna mientras amara al hombre por el cual daría su vida.

—Lo siento, Gokudera.

—Me da igual —confesó sin remordimientos. Tsuna maldijo por lo bajo, él, torturándose hasta ese momento, para que el otro lo tomara como lo más natural del mundo—, me da igual saber que no podré ser nunca su mano derecha, como también me da igual saber que usted tarde o temprano deberá casarse.

—No, no lo haré… —decirlo en voz alta fue liberador. Sentía ganas de gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo en un acceso de locura y frenesí.

—Reborn se lo dijo mil veces, que-

—Lo sé —interrumpió sonriéndole—, pero hoy, ahora, tomé la decisión de no tener descendencia.

—Pero-

—A mí nunca me importó ser parte de la mafia y hoy, ahora, decidí que la Familia Vongola acabará conmigo, con el Décimo. —Gokudera parpadeó, estupefacto—No me juzgues —suplicó—, y entiéndeme: la mafia me ha dado grandes amigos que no puedo disfrutar, me ha dado un amor que no puedo amar, ¿todo por qué? Por el temor constante de la muerte… por el trabajo, por la… "mafia" —exhaló un quejido—¡Y al demonio con la mafia! Quiero ser feliz, quiero una vida tranquila. Y no me gustaría tener un hijo para condenarlo a lo que yo debo padecer.

Gokudera rió bajito, porque esa confesión le agradaba. Quizás a sus quince años hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo ante la mera idea, pero en el presente, lo entendía tan bien a Tsuna que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse a él y rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

—G-Gokudera… estamos en la- —No pudo seguir hablando, porque la boca de su guardián sabía hacer maravillas y él no podía más que quedarse subyugado por ese aroma a tabaco y algo más, por el agridulce sabor y la suavidad con la que lo trataba, como si fuera una figura frágil de cristal.

—Reborn no estará de acuerdo con-

—Reborn ya debe saberlo, incluso antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

—Ja, tiene razón —reconoció, hundiendo el rostro en el arco de su cuello, aspirando la exótica mezcla entre colonia de hombre y horas de trabajo.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre Namimori, pero ellos permanecieron en el mismo lugar, bajo ella y fundidos en un abrazo que no parecía tener fin. Quizás la mafia acabara con sus vidas el día de mañana, una bala, una explosión… era tan frágil que en un suspiro puede extinguirse, como la llama de una vela. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir esa efímera existencia condenado como lo estaban ellos? Quizás hacían mal en dejarse llevar por sus emociones, tal vez estaban implicando demasiado al resto de los Vongola, que dependían de sus egoístas decisiones, pero también sabían que el mundo lograría comprenderlos, y si no lo hacían, no importaba. Al menos Tsuna estaba cansado de ser siempre el Tsuna bondadoso, que hace lo imposible para que los demás fueran felices, el Tsuna que trata de hacer "lo correcto", lo que los demás esperan que él haga. Por una vez, solo una vez, quería ser egoísta. Quería ser feliz.

La Familia Vongola vio su fin con él.

De todos modos ya no era necesaria, y una vez que erradicaron a aquellas familias más peligrosas, menos razón tenía de existir. Era una utopía creer que el mal había sido extinguido, pero ya habían hecho suficiente por el mundo, ahora le tocaba al mundo hacer algo por ellos. Y eso era entenderlos.

**Author's Note:**

> **Fin**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Confieso que el final de este fic viene de otro que estoy escribiendo XD No sé cuándo lo tendré listo, pero está en marcha.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 15 de noviembre de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
